1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and process for removing oil contamination from ground water.
2. Background Discussion
Ground water contamination by petroleum products, such as fuel oils and gasoline, has become an acute environmental problem (as used herein petroleum products shall be referred to as "oil"). Not only is such oil contaminated ground water difficult to detect, but it is also difficult to clean up once detected.
Typically, the oil leaks from a storage tank and flows into the ground until it reaches an underground formation which contains ground water. The oil collects as a separate layer floating on top of the ground water. This layer of oil will move from one underground formation to another with heavy rains. Usually, however, it collects within a dome-like cavity in the underground formation and remains there until a storm creates a rapid flow of water which flushes it from the cavity to another location. In some instances, the oil will remain in one general land area for years unless detected and removed. This oil contaminates the ground water which is often used for human consumption.